A Fresh Start
by x-Laurenne-Elice-Black-x
Summary: this is a story about a girl named lilly whos moves to a new places where she meets a boy falls madly in love and he turns her world upside down with a few simple words "i'm a werewolf."
1. Chapter 1

**Hay people so this is my first proper fanfic im kinda just making it up as I go along please ignore any bad spelling or grammar if you feel the need to point things out to me don't be afraid ill glade accept you help to make this more enjoyable for everyone thank you for you time and patience **

**x-laurenne-elice-black-x**

**I can smell freshly cut grass and flowers, I can see the light from the sun from under nether my eye lids, I can hear the sound of the trees swaying in the breeze, the sound of busy bees as the go from one flower to the next, I can feel the silk like feel of the grass in-between my fingers as I slowly move them from side to side lay down on the grass like a star fish, my long, silky, wavy brown hair spread out behind me, the freckles only just showing up on my pale milky white skin. But then again that's what you got for moving to one of the rainiest states in America, Folks Washington. Today is currently the second day on the run the weathers been nice, my sister says that something is coming and we have to be careful.**

**My sister Rose is 16 so thinks so has special powers has done since she was a child, even though she's the youngest she's the tallest 5ft6 and still growing I stopped growing when I was about 12 leaving me at a short 5ft1. Hay but at lest any boy I date I don't have to worry about being taller than them in heels right. People look at me and rose and sometimes cant believe we are even related never mind sisters while I have my shocking green eyes and long brown hair she has deep dark blue eyes and short white hair she always has it styled in a graduated bob, short at the back but getting longer at the front, doesn't matter how much she tries to grow it, it never does, and while I burn like a lobster she always glows like a sun kissed god. My mum used to say she tuck after our dad with his skin tones but she got her hair and eyes from her while I got her height and skin and was blessed with my fathers good looks although I wouldn't know as I don't remember my farther.**

**He left while I was a baby and my mum was pregnant with rose she always told us it wasn't his fault and things he couldn't control, rose always believed her I never did. She died last year in a drunk driving accident, I don't like to talk about it, it's taken me an rose a whole year to get away from it we just needed a change and after we sold the old house we decided to move here from England and get a fresh start. Well that's what I told rose anyway I happen to know after going through all of my mums stuff and finding letters of my dad is that he was here last and I want to find him and know why he left us. And if he wanted nothing to do with us the address is for a tribe just down the road from us called la 'push. We live closer to the reservation than the town of Folks, it nice and secluded to the back of the 3 bedroom log cabin is the woods, just miles and miles of trees and if you walk down a little path to the left of the house it take you to a lake.**

**I've told rose to stay out of the forest, at night I hear loud howling like a wolf and I've heard some wacky story's of the locals saying the giant wolves running around, I don't believe any of it but I don't want rose to go wondering out there alone at night.**

"**Lilly, Lilly where are you?" rose shouts from somewhere inside the house.**

"**I'm in the back rose what's up?" I say as I look down at my phone and realise the time, I've been sat out here for 3 hours in my own little world, I've got the be at the school in an hour to pick up roses time table for her new school and the tonight I start my new job at the pub on the res. I get up and walk back to the house just as rose comes running out looking all flustered.**

"**Where have you been I've been looking for you all over. I'm hungry and we've got no food in plus we have to be at school in an hour and I really don't want to be late." Her eyes are darting everywhere they look blood shot like she's not been sleeping,**

"**Alright Rose carm down. How about we leave for school now and we stop at the dinner on the way there get a quick bit to eat and then on the way back while nip to the store and do some food shopping?" I answer her while brushing her check with my thumb trying to carm her down, she's normal the carm one out of the two of us but recently she's been flipping out over nothing, I'm hoping it just the stress of moving and starting a new school. I don't know what I would do if it was something else I'm only just out of high school myself I don't know what to do if its depression.**

"**year just let me go get my shoes and I'll meet you in the car." Rose shouts while shrugging off my hand and running to the stairs to head for her room. I walk to the front door and pick up my cars keys, quickly check to see if I have any grass stuck in my hair, which I don't, and the walk out to the car to wait for rose.**

**5 minutes later she comes running out of the house and jumps in the car, I turn the key in the ingestion and where off. Rose goes straight for my cds and quickly finds her favourite one. The goldies mix. I know it sounds sad and cheesy but Gold is our last name and it's a mix of mine her and mums favs, the first song to come on is stand by me by ben e king, me and rose sing along to the music on our way to the dinner.**

**When we arrive we find an empty booth sit down and sim through the menus.**

"**So you looking forward to seeing your new school" I ask while trying to decide between the full English or the cheese burger. Rose looks up from her menu,**

"**Not really can't be that much different from any other school we've been to only you're not going to be there with me this time."**

**I kind of felt bad for her she's left all her friends behind and everything she knows and she doesn't even know the real reason why. I've thought about telling her but don't want to get her hope up for them to get crushed later if our dad ends up being a dick.**

"**I'm sure you'll be fine you're a gold remember and we can do anything we want. You decided what you're ordering yet?"**

**The waitress then comes over to see if where ready we give our orders and chit chat about when we were kids, we carry on chatting the whole way through the meal and even in the car on the way to school it isn't till we get to the school car park that rose shows how nerves she is.**

"**Lilly I'm not too sure about this, I keep getting a bad feeling that something's going to go wrong." She looks like she's about to start crying so I unbuckle my seat belt and lean over to give her a hug,**

"**We'll be fine Rosie we always are and if anyone's every mean to you come and tell me ok sweeties? Let's dry them eyes and go have a look while you'll be spending the most of your next two years. Now that's more like it" as she gives me a watery smile n dry's her face with the sleeves of her jumper. We get out of the car and head for the building with the writing on it saying main office.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok people seen as this is a new story I've decided to try upload another chapter for you all to read. I hope you enjoy it please read and review,

X-laurenne-elice-black-x

The tour of the school wasn't that bad, it was a very small school but then when the total populations of the school is 326 what do you really expect, at least rose will find it easy to get to her lessons and won't get lost.

Now the shopping was a pain in the arse with me working night means that we won't be able to eat dinner together most night and even though rose can cook she would rather not and just live of noodles instead. So when I told her to go get some stuff for her and she came back with 20 packets of noodles I told her she was aloud 5 n that she needed proper meals. After half an hour arguing she put them back and got some proper meals, she's now upstairs sulking in her rooms while I get ready for work.

I've been told I can where whatever I want within reason so I've put my hair up out of my face in a lose ponytail with some curls framing my face and a light dash of blusher and mascara to make my eyes pop and stand out even more, then I turn to my wardrobe. Now this might be tricky I take ages to decide on an outfit and I want to make a good first impression.

I'm the end I decided on my dark skinny jeans and a plain black top and some dolly shoes better to be safe than sorry right. I would out my room and down the hall to roses room I knock softly before walking in, as today is Sunday tomorrow is her first day at school and I want to make sure she has everything ready and an early night, so when I wake in to find her already asleep in bed with her outfit for tomorrow laid out on her dressing table chair, she's picked out a pink flowery dress a black pair of shorts and some gold sandals that are mind I giggle to myself shout the light off and leave for work.

"You must be Lilly. Hi my names Seth me and my family own this pub, the Waterwolf, my mum and sister Leah are off for the night so it's just me and you Sundays normal aren't that busy, here let me show you where to drop your stuff." The extremely tall dark and handsome stranger says to me. He can't be my boss he's hot, has just so big I think I'm drooling as I follow him behind the bar and into the back. I really need to snap out of this but his small is just so darn cute he makes everything in the bar look dim. We get to the end of the corridor and into a room that has a microwave a kettle some chairs and a table.

"it's not much but normal its just family and friends that work here if you want to leave your stuff in here then come back to the front of the bar and I'll show you around and see how good you are at pulling a pint ay?" and with that he shuts the door and goes back the way we came. I take I deep breathe and try get rid of some of my nerves, I take my bag and coat of and walk back out front.

I see Seth behind the bar talking to two other big lads with the same colouring and height as him if not bigger than him, there laughing as if they don't have a care in the world then Seth spots me and pulls me over,

"Hay guys this is the new girl Lilly, Lilly these are some of my best friends Jake and Quil." I look over at the boy's wondering which ones which they both nod and one says "wasap" most think he's cool. I turn my attention back to Seth who then shows me the ropes and how to pull a pint where the ice is kept where the seller is and the kitchen and so on n so fourth I can hardly remember by the end of the night I'm sure I'll get used to it.

Seth spends most the night talking to Quil and Jake down the end of the bar Seth was right this place really isn't busy on a Sunday bar them 3 in the own world there's 4 other people in, an old woman sat in the corner by the fire and 3 old men playing cards out on the smoking area. By the time we lock up I'm so tired Seth walks me to my car and tells me I did very well for my first shift even if we was dead, I smile and get in my car and drive away I can't wait to get home and get in my own bed. First I want a hot chocolate though and need to check up on rose.

In the morning when I get up rose has already left for school so I decided to tidy the house a bit and do some washing the weathers nice enough I can put it on the line. I then decided what to make for tea rose should be back from school soon and she never eat at school she hates it so I decided to make spag bol her fav. I chop up the onions and the mushrooms while I wait 4 the mince 2 cook I then add them in to cook as well, I look up out the window and noticed it started to rain so I run outside to get the washing its then when I notice a big dark shadow near the edge of the forest sway a bit in the breeze I panic I don't know what to do. Is it really there or is it just my eyes playing tricks on me? I hear a loud howl from somewhere inside the woods I blink and the shadows gone.


End file.
